Mind Reader
by Tomolina
Summary: Sora finds a new power, he can read minds! This might come in handy, as christmas is coming nearer. Post KH II. Read and Review!
1. The Day of Returning!

I thought of this last night, but I don't quite know how to start… oh well I will find a way! Please tell me if you like it or not.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be rich… Daydreams… On with the story! Oh, and btw, words in italics are thoughts, and underlined italics are the Nobodies But seemingly not coming in for awhile... Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Day of Returning 

"Welcome back, Sora, Riku." Kairi greeted her two best friends as they came in from the water. Sora was holding a glass bottle with a piece of paper in it.

"I got your note Kairi." He said, showing her. Kairi smiled. "How long ago did you send this?"

"I think… a year ago? When everyone started to remember."

"Sora, I have to take Donald and Goofy back to the castle now. We will come and visit." King Mickey said to Sora. "See ya later!"

"How are we going to get back you majesty?" asked Donald.

"You could borrow our raft!" said Sora. This made everyone laugh. The idea of getting from world to world on a small wooden raft seemed crazy, now that they had all travelled, via gummi or darkness.

"Actually Sora, we do have our ship here." The King pointed out to the water, where an orange and yellow Gummi Ship was floating across the water towards them. After saying their goodbyes, the King, Donald and Goofy departed.

"Hey, Riku, you were awfully quiet there." Sora noticed.

"I was thinking."

"You have been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi said.

"Actually, just since I got back here. And Sora, we might want to go and see our parents."

"You mean mother, in my case." Sora's parents got divorced when he was little. Now he lived with his mom. "Lets go!" the three of them ran off the small play island that they were on. (I'm gonna follow Sora.)

"Mom? I'm home!" Sora cried into his house, when he opened the door. A rush of wind, followed by a hug, greeted him.

"Sora!! Did you not think I would notice if you went away for two years?" Tears of joy ran down his mothers face. "Welcome home, Sora."

_Gosh Sora, you have a nice Mom._

_Umm… thanks Roxas?_

_You're welcome. _ Sora headed up to his room, when his mom called after him.

"Sora, please put those clothes in the wash!" Sora had recently found out that he could change into the outfits of his forms, so at least he had a fitting change of clothes. He changed into the Final Form outfit, and put his normal clothes in the wash.

"Where did you get that?" Sora's mom asked, when she saw his new clothes.

"Um…"

They do look nice on him… Sora's mom thought. 

"What?"

"I didn't say anything!" She said. _Strange,_ she thought. Sora gave her a funny look, and went back upstairs.

_What was that, Sora? I could hear her too._

_I have no idea. Like she said, strange. _

_But did she say that? _Roxas's words puzzled Sora.

_Can I read minds?_ He thought. _Nah, that's impossible. I never got given mind read. I wonder what Merlin would think… _Sora looked out his window. A big black storm cloud was hovering over Destiny Islands, and Sora got a knot in his stomach. _What if we get separated again?_ He thought. The phone rang, and Sora's mom called him down. It was Riku.

"Hi, Riku."

"Hey Sora, How are you settling in?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good. Dad was a bit worried about the whole darkness thing, but I told him I survived."

"Mom was wondering about my 'new' clothes." Sora laughed, and heard Riku laugh as well.

"You mean the form clothes?"

"Yea."

"Ah, got to go. Dinner is here!"

"Bye, Riku."

"see you, Sora." Sora hung up the phone, and his stomach grumbled. Realising he had only eaten Potions and the occasional ice cream, his appetite was pretty big. (A/N My reasoning for the not much food thing in KH is that potions and save points make them not hungry, lol.)

"Mom, what's for Dinner?"

"Take out, Sora. I don't have time to cook now." Sora sighed, he was looking forward to his mothers roast lamb.

"Ill make a roast tomorrow, Sora. Call up pizza please, since you have the phone." After calling for pizza, Kairi called.

"Hey Kairi!"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Caller ID, Why?"

"I was going to surprise you. Oh well! How are you settling in?"

"Kairi, I'm home. Why does everyone sound like I moved house?" Sora said with a laugh. "And I'm fine, Kairi."

"That's good. Do you know about Riku?"

"Yea, he's fine too. He is having dinner with his dad."

"That's good too." _That means I don't have to call him _Kairi thought.

"You should call him anyway."

"Y-yea, I w-will..." Kairi stammered. "Did you jut read my mind?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Because, I didn't say that… Hm…"

"I couldn't hear Riku's thoughts."

"Try this, what am I thinking?" _Maybe I should call Riku._

"You said you should call him."

"No, I thought that."

"Wait, you mean I can read minds?"

"I think so."

_What did I tell you, wise guy?_

Not that, Roxas. You said- 

_I know what I said! I wonder if you can hear Namine?_

I don't know! 

"Kairi, get Namine to say something!"

_Like this, Sora?_

"I can hear her! But how come I couldn't read Riku's mind?"

"Maybe he wasn't thinking?" said Kairi.

"Sora, Dinners here! Sora?"

"Coming Mom! Gotta go Kairi. See Ya!"

"Bye Sora." Sora hung up the phone, and bounced into the kitchen.

"I'm starving!" said Sora, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"What have you eaten on you journeys Sora? You are eatong like a starved dog!"

"Thanks mom." Sora froze. What had he eaten? Do potions count as food? "Food, mom." He was referring to the occasional ice cream he had.

"Obviously not much, or you have a big appetite all of a sudden. Sora picked up his fifth piece of pizza, and his mother took her third, the last piece.

"Since when do you eat more then me?" She asked confused. _I should have bought another pizza. _

"Yea, you should have."

"What?"

"Bought another pizza." Sora's mom gave him a funny look, and finished her pizza.

"I never said that."

"You thought it."

"Huh?"_ What is he talking about?_

"I can read minds, mom."

"Really? Okay," _Would you like some ice cream?_

"Yes please. Chocolate."

"You can too!"

"I can have a chocolate ice cream?" Sora's mom laughed, and gave him one.

"You are a wonder, what else can you do?"

"Um.. fly, heal myself, emit thunder, ice and fire, bring objects towards me, read minds, change my outfit, summon-"

"Stop!" Where did you learn all this?"

"Over my travels." Sora's mom looked astounded.

"You must have been everywhere!"

"More places then I wanted too." Sora said quietly.

"And why? Why did you leave? Why didn't you just come back?"

"Because of this." Sora brought out the Key Blade. "The other worlds were being overcome by darkness, and this is the only thing that could stop it. It's a long story."

"Sora, it's a Saturday night. What else do you have to do?" So Sora ended up telling his mom all about the heartless, nobodies, Organisation XIII, Ansem, Maleficent, and his journey.

"Wow. All that in two years?"

"I was asleep for about half a year, mom." Sora yawned. "And I'm going to go back to sleep now. Night, mom." Sora went upstairs to bed.

End of chapter 1 

So how do you like it? I'm hoping that this story will be better than my other KH fic. Hopefully you don't mind my concept of his eating… Please review, and I will mention you names. D and you get cookies!!!! Thanks for reading! And I wont upload the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews from different people. Thanks!


	2. Sumthin Special

OMG I am sooo sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I was writing at my old school, and then at the end of the year I forgot to email the next chapter home so I have to start it again. [ I'm a really, really sorry. Anyway, now you can rejoice! 'Cos here is chapter 2! Now what was I up to? Oh yea and there people reviewed: AvidReader123, KairiMissesSoraAlwaysWithYou. Sadly I only got two, but this is still gonna go up.

Sora, wake up! Grrrr… 

_What?_ A sleepy Sora yawned and looked at his clock. 9:00. He looked out his window, and saw a clear blue sky. Two small little boats were moored at their Play Island.

_Gee, they're up early. You might want to hurry._Roxas said.

They always get up early on Sundays… 

Sora rushed out of bed and changed into his normal and now clean clothes, which he found laying on his bed. He ran down the stairs, grabbed an apple and ran out the door, around the house to the docks. He dove into the sparkling blue water after eating his apple, and swam about fifty metres, to the island.

Where are they? He wondered, as he jumped out onto the dock. He saw a fifteen-year-old Tidus hitting nothing on a wooden platform, and Selphie sitting on the dock, staring out to sea.

Some things haven't changed, he thought, as he ran past Wakka, playing with his ball.

"Hey, Sora! You wanna game, ya?"

"Uhh… Sure!" he said. He almost bought out his key blade when he spied a piece of timber lying on the ground.

"Just like old times, Ya?" said Wakka, as Sora got ready. (A/N Do I have to describe the battle? Sora Wins, okay?)

"Good match, man." Said Wakka, dusting the sand off his butt. Sora laughed and went to look for Riku, he jumped for the bridge, caught it with one had, and flipped onto the rickety wooden structure. He saw Riku and kairi at the paupu tree. He ran up to them.

"Hey guys."

"someone slept in this morning."

"Yea you lazy bum!" His best friends greeted him.

"Its 9:30! On a Sunday!" he laughed, as he climbed onto the tree.

"Sora, I was just telling Riku about school. It starts again tomorrow." Sora nearly fell off the tree.

_Hahahhahahaaa…. Classic._ Roxas said. An irritated expression crossed Sora's face as his head filled with Roxas's laughter. He heard Namine giggle.

"Do they still have that dorky uniform?"

"Yep. And we have to wear _ties._" Said Riku. Roxas's laughing got harder, and Sora actually fell off the tree.

Are your ribs cracked yet? Nope…hehehehe Roxas said. 

"They aren't that bad…" said Kairi.

"Just because you don't havta wear geeky shorts, kairi." Sora said, leaning against the tree.

Later That Day…

"Sora! ..you're soaking… um… school called. They said that they changed the rules, and they don't have a uniform for the seniors." Sora's mom said when he got in.

"Cool. I'm starved, when's dinner?"

"After lunch. Its only eleven." His mother laughed. "That's what happens when you get up early."

"Yea." Sora yawned.

"Oh, and a guy named Merlin called."

"really? I didn't even know he had a phone…"

"Oh, well he wanted to talk to you and Kairi. He said he would be here in.." The doorbell rang, and Sora went to answer it.

"Hello! Sora, good to see you!"

"Y-You too, Merlin. Um," Sora led Merlin to the kitchen, where his mother sat. "this is my mom. She answered the phone."

"What's a – never mind. Where's Kairi?"

"Right!" Sora picked up the phone and pressed 'speed dial-1' and invited her over.

"Hi Merlin… Sora?" she said, when she came over.

"Why did you want us Merlin?" Sora asked.

"Oh… Yes, yes. I found a new spell! It said it 'rids all other spirits from you bodies and gives them their own form.' I instantly thought of Roxas, and Namine." He said. "Who wants to go first?"

MEE!! MEEE!! Cried Roxas inside Sora.

"Umm… Roxas does… oww…"

"Right. Now- hold still! I hope this works! Um…" he closed his eyes, pointed his wand at Sora, and said "Abra, Kadabra! Alakazam!" (tehehe, pokefreak.. oo yay magic! This is fun…) White sparks flew from Merlins wand, and hit Sora. Blue sparks emitted from Sora, and made the form of his nobody next to him. Roxas looked at himself.

"It worked!"

"S-sora, who is that?" stuttered his mother, they both turned to see her staring wide eyed at Roxas.

"Uhh…. Long story…. He's my nobody."

"A what?"

"Um… ill tell you later. Kairi's turn!"

"Oh, yes, yes." Merlin turned to Kairi. "Abra, Kadabra! Alakazam!" White sparks flew again from the wand, to Kairi. They hit her in the chest, and pinks sparks flew to her side, where Namine appeared.

"Tehe, that tickled." She said.

"Well," said Merlin, "My work here is done." He disappeared, leaving the other five in Sora's kitchen.

"Sora, how did Kairi gat a Nobody too? You said that the were created when a strong hearted person became a heartless… but she didn't…" Sora's mom was confused. Sora sighed.

"I'll tell you later, mom."

"Sora, I- we'd best be getting home now. I have to explain this to two parents." Kairi turned and walked out the door. "Bye!"

"Bye."

"Can you explain now?"

"Kairi has a nobody because when I turned into a heartless, Roxas was created, and Kairis heart was connected to mine, so she got a nobody too. But Namine is different. She has power over my memories, and the memories of those I care about."

"Scary, huh?" said Roxas.

"Yea. She took my chain of memories apart, then put them back together. I still haven't found out why though…"

"That's why everyone forgot, right?"

"Yea."

"And," Roxas started, "When she was putting the memories back together, This guy put me in a virtual world, I don't quite remember why… but I think to keep me busy while Namine was working. I had strange dreams too…"

"Yea.. you creepy stalker boy!" Sora laughed, and turned to his mom. "Can we keep him?" he asked, as if asking to keep a puppy, resulting in a whack over the head from Roxas.

"Uh, I guess… Since he has nowhere else to go. But you'd better be good!" She said sternly. "One teenage boy was bad enough. Two will be a nightmare! I'd better start on dinner huh?"

"Okay!" said Sora. "What do you wanna do?" he asked his new brother.

"No idea." _Can you still hear what I'm thinking?_

_Yep._

Cool! Twin telepathy! 

_Now you have to come to school!_

Aww man! 

"Mom, Roxas needs to be enrolled in school!" said Sora. Sora's mom turned around.

"I'll call the school then." She said, reaching for the phone.

Sorry about the shortness of theis chapter, I cant be bothered writing anymore. Well, I promise I will make the next chapter longer. And I still need more reviews!D Kewlies! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be funny… imaging twin telepathy at school? And FYI, Roxas has pretty much the same intelligence level as Sora. Keep an eye out for the next chapter!


End file.
